iSick
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: When sam gets the flu & Carly & Spencer are out visiting their grandad in Yakima. Who's the only person there to help? and will feelings occur with the constant visitings? T for language, enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Thankyou Tazy Petals for the idea (:**

**Sam's Pov**

I walk through the doors of apartment 8C literally coughing up a storm. Searching for my best friend who's usually sitting on the couch as soon as I walk in.

"Car-cough-ly!" I croak. My voice barely audible.

"She went to Yakima" I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn around to see the nub standing right behind me. "Sam, you don't look so good…What's wrong?" He asked seeming very concern.

"I think I have the flu" I try to speak louder but failed miserably.

He walked closer to me. _Why am I getting nervous from him being so close?_ He places his hand on my forehead.

"God Sam you're burning up!" He yelled pulling his hand away. "What hurts?"

"Since when did you become my doctor?" He laughed. Is it weird that I really like his laugh?

"Hey I'm just trying to figure out if you have the flu, so go on" He uses his hands to signal to tell him more. So I did.

"I have the worst headache. I feel like I'm about to pass out because how sleepy I feel. I have the worst cough and sometimes I just get these random chills" **(A/N: I looked up the symptoms, so if you have any of these, you might want to go to the doctor)** I finished my sentence with another disgusting hacking cough. He looked at me with more concern.

"Yeah its definitely the flu" He said carefully. "Here why don't you go lie down on the couch" He said helping me to the Shay's couch. I'm not going to lie; it's actually nice for someone to care about me being sick. He sits down first by the arm rest as I lay on the other side of the couch resting my legs on his lap. He smiles at me. _Wow when did the nerd get such a nice smile from? Oh god._

"So why did you come here?" He asked. "Why didn't you stay home if you felt this bad?"

"I needed someone… I didn't know Carly was in Yakima. And my mom went to Vegas with the new boyfriend for the week" He looks at me with pity in his eyes.

"Well I'm here" He says with another famous Benson smile. Ugh I can't help it I smile back at him. It actually didn't seem so bad having him with me. _Oh no Puckett!_

**Yes I know very short! But i promise to write more with reviews (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**General Pov**

After settling Sam on the sofa and fetching a spare blanket from Carly's room to wrap her up in Freddie headed over to his own apartment in search of medicine. He returned ten minutes later with a large box of red and yellow pills. He shut the front door and stopped for a moment to study Sam. She'd fallen asleep while he'd been gone and she was murmuring softly so he crept forward, listening intently. "Good friend," she mumbled "Even if we..." she trailed off and rolled over, curling tightly in to herself. Freddie smiled as he set the tablets down on the table and fetched a glass of water from the kitchen. he set that down next to the tablets and perched on the edge of the sofa, leaning over Sam and gently shaking her shoulder.

"I brought you medicine." "I don't want it." "Don't be silly, it'll make you feel better." "Will it make the thumping stop?" she asked hoarsely, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I promise," Freddie nodded, his arm sliding around her shoulders as he pulled her into a sitting position. He continued to lift her, his free arm looping around her knees and she flung her arms around his shoulders, emitting a high-pitched squeak.

"Give me some warning before you pick me up!" she growled. Freddie rolled his eyes and leant down so she could reach the tablets and water. She grabbed them and he turned towards the stairs, carrying her up to their best friend's room and placing her in the bed. He headed to the closet for pyjamas and threw them to her.

"Take two tablets and get some sleep, you look exhausted. I'll be over after school, and you can always call my cell phone if you need me. My mum'll check on you while I'm in school."

Sam groaned loudly, but didn't object and Freddie waved himself out of the room and headed back into his own apartment to add the finishing touches to his science report before going to bed.

**The following afternoon: Freddie's Pov**

I walked down the hall of the apartments on the eighth floor. I stepped in front of the door opposite of mine. Not bothering to knock as I enter. I watch as Sam sprawled out on the couch with a small white dishrag on her forehead and her hair was put back in a messy bun. _Wow even sick she looks beautiful. No she doesn't! _She notices my entrance and gives me the famous 'Sup Nod'. I nod back and walk over to where my mother seems to be stirring something?

"Hey mom, what are you doing?" I ask slipping off my backpack and resting it on the chair at the table.

"Oh FreddieBear!" She yelled ruffling my hair. I heard Sam's snicker behind me.

"Mom!" I whined. She gave me a 'I'm sorry sweetie' smile. "So what are you doing?" I asked again.

"Oh making Samantha here my famous tofu soup" She answers going back to stirring. I look back at Sam wondering why she didn't say anything for my mom calling her by her full name. She just had the same position she was in when I walked in, fixing the dishrag for a better position. I looked back at my mom who kept adding different ingredients and mixing it in with the boiled water.

"Hey mom how about you get back home and get ready for your shift at the hospital" I say putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'll take it from here" She smiles at me and ruffles my hair again. She untangles the string on the back of her apron and makes her way through the room.

"Alright Freddie. And Samantha if you need anything you can call me, ok?" She says placing her hand on the knob. Sam nods at her.

"Thanks Crazy" She smirks. I chuckle at her nickname and shook my head. My mother rolls her eyes but smiles at her. She nods and leaves the room. I turn off the stove and make my way back to the couch. I lift Sam's legs up and sit down letting her feet collapse on my lap.

"So how was school without me?" She asks sitting up a bit.

"Different. You know Gibby kept thinking you were hiding around the corner and you were gunna do a sneak attack on him or something"

She shakes her head laughing slightly. "Oh Gibby…"

I nod my head. "So how was staying home with my mom?" I smirked. She glared at me.

"Weird" She states.

"Really?" I say sarcasm dripping from my voice. "How so?" I raised an eyebrow. She rolls her eyes.

"So first off she keeps calling me _Samantha_" She says her name with disgust. I roll my eyes. "I decided to just let it go after the tenth time telling her to call me Sam; I guess I was to out of it to argue. Then she kept asking if I wanted tofu soup? What the hell is tofu soup? I said no for the billionth time! But that didn't stop her" She says jerking her thumb to where the kitchen was. "She gave me this dishrag with cool water and laid it on my head. I guess it did help but all she did was talk and talk and talk" She groaned. "The woman was giving me a bigger headache then I had before!"

"Sounds like you had a fun day" I laugh. She glares at me.

"So not"

"Oh I brought something for you" I say lifting her legs and getting up from the couch. She raises and eyebrow as her eyes follow me. I unzip my backpack and takeout a small container. She sits fully up on the couch, sitting Indian style. I walk over to her and hand her the container. She takes it.

"And this is?"

"They made fish sticks for lunch and I know how they make it like once a year and I know you wouldn't have eaten a lot of…tasteful things today" She laughs. I can't help but laugh too her laugh is kind of…contagious.

"Well thanks Fredifer" She says opening the container and munching on the cold fishstick.

I nod my head at her and watch her eat, _She's cute when she eats. Shut the hell up Freddie! You don't like Sam…Maybe._ This is gunna be an interesting weak.

**Not great I know BUT please review! It makes me wanna update :D **

**And a special thanks to Tanzy Petals! The first paragraph of the story. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Now REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ms. Benson's Pov**

I wake up to dismiss my alarm next to my bed. Six thirty on the dot. I slip out of bed and into my fuzzy green robe and pink pig slippers. I walk towards my Freddie-Bear's room to wake him. _Knock Knock_. I creek the door open and poke my head inside.

"Freddie honey it's time to get up" I say sweetly. He stirs while making a groaning noise. "Hurry up I need to drop you off at school and go see how Samantha's doing" I say about to close the door before he jumps out of bed. Wow what got him all excited? I shut the door fully and made my way to the kitchen. _Hmm? Freddie's always telling me that Samantha likes bacon…sounds good for breakfast and maybe I'll even bring the left overs to her. _15 minutes later Freddie comes out of his room showered and dressed in his usual dressing; tan khakis and a blue polo button down. I smile at him as he makes his way over to the table.

"Mom is that bacon?" He questions as soon as he sits.

I smile again as I give him the plate that contains a few strips of bacon and a gluten free muffin.

"Well I decided to make something new today" I say sitting in the chair opposite of him with the same food on my plate. "And you're always telling me that Samantha is so fond of bacon, I decided to make it for breakfast and bring some over when I check on her"

"I think she'll like that" He smiles. I smile back as we finish our breakfast in peace.

**Sam's Pov**

_ "You know you can with" He whispers which makes a shiver go up my spine. He has his hand out waiting for me to take and to both our surprise I do. He smiles gently._

_ "Where are we going?" I ask._

_ "Anywhere" _

_Anywhere? What does he mean anywhere? And before I could even blink there we stood on the exact fire escape I was on just a year ago. I smile at the memories as he takes a seat by the window and I join him._

_ "So this is anywhere, huh?" I smirk. He laughs._

_ "When I think of anywhere…I think of my favorite place"_

_ "This is your favorite place?" I question. _

_He looks down at his shoes. He hesitated before talking again._

_ "…Favorite memories" _

_I chuckle at him and playfully punched him in the arm._

_ "Ow…" He says rubbing the spot I punched._

_ "You are such a sap!" I laugh a little more. He looks a little annoyed but still had a smile on his lips. "So…your favorite memories?"_

_You could really see the pink on his cheeks when he nods finding the floor far more interesting than my face. I smile one of those rare smiles except he can't see because he's still staring down on the floor._

_ "…Being here brings back some of my favorite memories too" I say quietly. His head shoots up._

_ "Really?" He asks sounding very shocked that I would say that. Hell…I was shocked._

_ "Really" I smile. Then that's when he said it those 4 words…_

_ "I love you Sam" He says leaning in our lips inches apart until…_ SLAM. I shoot up from the couch. _A dream? Of course…_ I look over at the door and see Ms. Benson standing there with a container in her hand. Oh please don't be tofu soup…

"Hello Samantha" She says cheery. I groan collapsing on the couch again. She chuckles. "How you feeling?"

"Ight" I answer barley looking up from where my face was cemented to the pillow.

"Well I brought you something that might cheer you up" She says opening the container. I waited for the smell of some disgusting food that she would make but instead I smell the sweet smell of…bacon. I beamed grabbing the container from her hand. _I don't know what is up with these Bensons bringing me things but I could get used to it._ She laughs lightly. "I guess it did?" She questions.

I nod my head vigorously "Thanks Crazy" She shakes her head still laughing.

"I thought you would, Freddie says you really enjoy bacon" _Is she saying the nub talks about me?_ I try ignoring her comment as I dig into the container. She laughs again. "I guess he was right" I nod my head stuffing the strips of bacon into my mouth. _Damn this lady may be a nut but she sure can cook!_ I look up to see her unloading things from her massive bag.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well since your probably bored…I thought maybe us two can play a game of some sort" She continues to take things out one by one. _Are those knitting needles?_ I glance at the clock to read 7:45… Only 7 more hours till the nub gets home… Oh this is gunna be torture.

**Eh, not so proud of this chapter…it was more of a filler.**

**BUT please don't let that stop you from reviewing! You can even review some ideas! I hope you can check out my other story iGo to Orlando. **

**Alright REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter, some good Seddie in this I hope: D**

Sam's Pov

"B-A-C-O-N" I spelled laying out the letters on the tiny tan squares onto the scrabble game board.

"Wow, very clever Samantha" Ms. Benson complements. "That's nine points" She scribbled down numbers on the yellow pad that lay in her hand. I smiled victoriously. _It might be a stupid game but mama always loves to win._ "Your ahead about 20 points, now way I'm going to catch up" She says placing the pad by her side smiling at me.

"Hey don't give up Ms.B, I love a challenge" She laughs lightly as she places her letters down.

"B-A-N-D-A-I-D-S" She smiles. _Figured she would get that word._ "That's twelve points for me" She cheered, I laughed. _Never thought I would actually be…'bonding' with Crazy here. _

"So you've never played this game dear?" She asks picking back up her yellow pad again. I shook my head no. "Well you're very good, I'm impressed" _I know I shouldn't feel happy because we're talking about crazy here and…Scrabble but it feels good for someone to actually be impressed with me._

"Thanks" I smiled moving around my next letters.

**Freddie's Pov**

I rounded the corner of my apartment stepping in front of my door. Today had been a long day. 3 tests and a shirtless Gibby parading around yelling 'You can't change me' Oh someone could only take so much Gibby. I open the door to all the lights shut off. _Hm weird._

"Mom?" I call as soon as I shut the door. No answer. I walk over to the kitchen and set my book bag down on the chair. _Is she still with Sam?_ I ask myself. "Mom" I yell out one more time. _There's only one way to find out. _I walk across the hall about to grab the handle when I heard…giggling?

"…And all he did was cry for mommy, oh my poor Freddie-bear" I hear my mom say. _Oh god what story could my mom possibly be telling… _

"So that's what happened when your first taught Freddie to ride a bike?" I hear Sam giggles. _Oh not the bike story. _"So what else were you there for Freddie's first times?"

"Oh I always with Freddie for his first time for all his big first time so far" She pauses. _Not all my first times… _"His first bath, his first time learning how to ride a bike, first day of school, first date…well he ran away when I was doing his hair for his date with that…Valarie girl I believe her name was.. What happened to her again?" My mother asks.

"She was a bitch" Sam answers before adding quickly, "I mean she was so un-lady like" I chuckled to myself. _Un-lady like… really?_

"Well I always pictured my Freddie with a girl like-"

"Carly?" Sam says cutting her off. I hear a small laugh before my mother answer,

"No a girl more like yourself Samantha" _What! I thought my mom hated Sam I have to put a stop to this…_ I opened the door quickly frightening the two girls seated on the couch.

"Hey guys" I say trying my best to sound casual.

"Hey Fredlame" Sam greets.

"Hi honey" My mom smiles.

"So…um Sam you want to go over to the groovie smoothies?" I ask. _Anywhere but here. _Before she could answer my mom pipes in.

"Actually I have to go to the store to buy more ointment for your rash Freddie" I hear Sam giggles behind my mom I glare at her but it doesn't stop her laughter. "So I'll pick up your smoothies on the way back" I nod my head. "Blueberry Bitz Samantha?" My mother asks making her way to the door.

"Yeah…How'd you know?"

"That's the one Freddie always asks for" She smiles. "Be back in 64 minutes" She adds before closing the door. When it's fully shut I make my way over to the couch placing myself next to Sam. I look on the coffee table, _is that…Scrabble?_

"You played Scrabble?" I asked amused. She rolls her eyes giving me her signature smirk.

"Yes and I won" She announced surely very proud of herself. I shake my head laughing.

"So you actually got along with my mom?"

She glanced over to the scrabble game and back at me and shrugged. "She's ok when she's not spraying around tick detergent stuff around" She jokes. I laugh.

"So…What do you want to do?"

"We can watch a movie?" She suggests, I nod in agreement. _It feels good when were actually civil._

"I have Galaxy Wars 3, I bought it yesterday but-"

"Yawn" Sam says giving a really dramatic yawn. I roll my eyes. "Sorry nub but I don't really want to watch your lame dork movies" _Well so much for being civil._

"Fine, you pick" I grumble. She nods her head.

"We can watch paranormal activity, Carly told it me it was pretty freaky"

"Do you know what's it about?" I ask.

"I don't know…a family is like haunted or whatever…"

I nod my head. "I think you can relate" I say. She gives me a confused look. "I mean they are haunted my demons" I joke. She punches me in the arm.

"Ow! I was joking!" I say rubbing my arm to sooth the pain…Not working.

She shrugged. "Whatever just get the movie from Carly's room" I roll my eyes and lift myself off the couch. She reaches over to the side to grab a tissue box and fiercely blows her nose in it. _I almost forget she was sick._ I climb the stairs and walk over to Carly's room. Luckily the DVD lay on the desk, I grabbed it quickly and made way back downstairs. I watched the back of Sam's head on the couch. She looked to be dozing off.

"Hey Dorkward make some popcorn, would you" I rolled my eyes even though she can't see me. I toss her the DVD and she catches it smoothly. I make my way over to the kitchen searching the cabinets. When I finally make my way back to the couch with a large bowl of popcorn in hand the movie already started figured she wouldn't wait for me. Her arms snatches up and grabs the popcorn. She signals to the light switch. I turn it off quickly before joining her on the couch. I reach over to the bowl but she slaps my hand away. _Ow. _

"Sam" I whined. She glares at me.

"No one touches mama's food" She explained stuffing her face full of popcorn. I roll my eyes again and continue watching the movie. About 45 minutes later I felt Sam's head on my shoulder. I looked down at her expected her to be asleep but she wasn't…She was wide awake. _Does she realize our position? Not that I mind. Her hair kind of smells like strawberry's…pretty girly for Sam._

"This is so boring" She groans.

"It's been 45 minutes nothing good happens in the beginning" I try to explain.

"I don't care" She spat. "I'm going to end up asleep in another five minutes…we should of just watched your nerd movie" I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Fine, I'll go get it" I say moving to get up from the couch but before I could I felt an arm reach out around mine to bring me back down.

"No way, if you get that movie I definitely will fall asleep…but you know you're pretty comfy" She says patting my arm like you would do to a pillow. I roll my eyes with a chuckle. I look down at her surprised to see her looking at me. I brush the bangs from her eyes to the side with my fingertips. _Woah her eyes are so…Blue, Okay yes I always knew her eyes were blue…but I've never noticed how nice they were. I don't think I can help myself. _I leaned forward slowly and shocked to see her mirror my actions. I tilted my head a little we were so close our noses brushed and our lips were millimeters apart when,

"Smoothies!" My mom cheered slamming open the door. Sam and I simultaneously jumped back, going to either side of the couch.

"Here you go Samantha" My mom smiled handing her smoothie. Sam nodded her head as her 'thank you' "Freddiekins, come be a good little boy and help mommy with dinner" She cooed pinching my cheeks. That earned a laugh from Sam.

"Fine" I grumbled. Still angry about my mom's timing.

"See you tomorrow Samantha" My mom said before closing the door.

"Tomorrow Crazy" I heard her through the door.

_Okay well this was going to be awkward. _

**How'd you like it? You can be honest…I think I can take it.**

**Special thanks to: Tanzy Petals for the whole idea of this chapter.**

**I lost my second swim meet last night…I would love you guys forever if you made my day and REVIEW :D Come on you know you wanna do it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**General Pov**

As Mrs. Benson drove towards the school Freddie stared silently out of the passenger window. Eventually his mother turned to him.

"Freddie, dear?"

"What mom?"

"You and Samanth-"

"Sam"

"You and Samantha, you're young and I kno-"

"Mom!"

"Let me finish Fredward. I... I don't have a problem with you and Samantha, but she has flu so I'd really rather you didn't kiss her. I don't want you to get sick."

"Sam would never let me kiss her."

"So what happened last night?"

"I..."

"Just take it easy, if it's meant to be it'll happen."

Freddie rolled his eyes but smiled at him mom and returned to staring out of the window.

When Freddie arrived home, he stopped only to throw his bag through the front door before heading to the Shay's. Sam was in the kitchen, leaning heavily on the counter as she glugged down a glass of water. Freddie headed over and hovered behind her as she returned to the couch.

"I'm not gonna fall over Freddork." she snapped. Freddie chuckled and sat beside her. They settled into silence and Freddie took a deep breath.

"Sam," she turned to look at him, "about last night-" he didn't see the flash of panic that shot through her eyes as she sat up straight.

"Last night?" she interjected, "I had the strangest dream. We were watching that movie, and then it was all dark and cozy and I was going to kiss you. Your mother came in before I could." She laughed nervously "Can you believe that, like that would ever happen again." she scoffed, avoiding his eyes. Freddie's shoulders visibly slumped as he sank into the cushions, "Yeah, that won't happen ever again." he said.

The silence returned, awkward this time and Sam coughed.

"D'you want some more water?" Freddie asked immediately. "No, I'm okay, just bored; go get those board games I was playing with your mother."

"'Kay" Freddie mumbled, glad of the chance to compose himself. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he couldn't help but stare at her. The wild mess of blonde curls draped over her shoulders. As she sat on the couch picking at the strings of her pajama shorts, very short he may add, Her creamy white legs that lead to her bare foot feet that were hooked at the ankle as she slumped into the couch.

"Got 'em" He called holding up the scrabble game Sam just played yesterday.

"It was about time dork" She smirked. He rolled his eyes and sat beside her. "And how was your day Fredward?" She asked sweetly, which just freaked Freddie and she took out the board inside the box.

"It was great and you?"

"Amazing." She stated. "Eh I'm too lazy to think of words…" She paused to slump into the couch. "Let's do something else"

"Like?" The brunette boy questioned. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You're the genius remember?"

He smirked. "You think I'm a genius?" The abrasive blond rolled her eyes before punching the young boy in the shoulder. "Ow, Sam!" He cried out in pain.

"Don't get cocky on my Benson" She warned with a stern finger. He nodded quickly. "Being sick is so boring" She groaned.

"Would you rather be in school?" He questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess not"

"I got my pear pod" He paused to take out the pear pod that laid in his jean pockets. "We can listen?" He suggested.

"I don't really want to listen to your nubby music" He rolled his eyes at her comment.

"I don't listen to 'nubby' music Sam"

"Well let's see then" She challenged grabbing the pear pod from the brunette and jamming the earphones into her ears. After of few moments of watching her bobbing her head to the music the boy finally spoke up.

"Well?"

"Eh" Was her only response. He chuckled and got up from the couch sending out the palm of his hand. She raised a skeptic eyebrow before pulling out on of the earphones.

"What?"

"My pear pod"

She shook her head smirking. "Nah uh momma wants to listen to music" She rested her feet on the coffee table in front of her.

"I thought you didn't like my songs"

"I never said that"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, just give it to me tomorrow" The boy said making his way to the door. He could hear her mumble a 'whatever' before he left. _Damn that girl would never change. _He thought to himself. _But would I want her too?_

**I know not a great chapter but if I get reviews I'll try to make the next one a good one! Got any ideas? You can review them too!**

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO****: **_**gigglebug321 **_**: Thank you for all your reviews on my stories! They defiantly make me smile (: & thank you to everyone else who is reviewing, keep it up :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's P.O.V**

I lay still on the couch; it was currently 7'oclock in the morning and my headache has passed. Actually a lot of things were passing…I didn't feel random chills as much, my coughing has stopped, and the only thing is I'm always sleeping…Well I am Sam Puckett. I heard a muffle voice behind the door and someone shaking the knob. _Hmm? Mrs. Bensons early…_

"I told you not to touch it and what do you do…you touch it!" Carly scolded, she hasn't even noticed I was in her living room. Spencer hung his head in shame.

"I didn't expect it to catch fire" He mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sam" She smiled walking over to the kitchen. She did a quick double take. "Sam!"

"Hey Carls" I grinned.

"Well I'll be in my room" Spencer chimed running into his bedroom.

"Bring the milk carton from your room!" Carly yelled.

"No!" She rolled her eyes and sat beside me. "Even when I'm not here, your still here" She smiled again, she looked me over. "Are you okay?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just the flu"

Her eyes widened. "The flu! Oh my gosh Sam are you okay? Are you feeling sick? Do you need a blanket?" She asked frantically. _Geez she's worst then Crazy!_

"Carly Relax! I'm fine Mrs. B has been looking after me"

"Oh that must have been fun" She smirked. "Eh she's not that bad…"

"Wow Sam never thought I'd see the day you would say you liked Mrs. Benson"

"I never said I liked her, I said she's not that bad" She shrugged her shoulders standing up from her position on the couch. "How about Freddie?" I gulped, do I tell her about my almost kiss with Freddie…No it wasn't anything! You can just keep your mouth shut Puckett.

"Um, what about him?"

"Has he been checking on you? Does he know you're sick?" She asked pouring ice tea into two glasses.

"Uh yeah he stopped by a few times…"

She smiled and handed over the green cup to me. "That's sweet of him"

"Yes Carl's _so _sweet" I rolled my eyes. She laughed and switched on the TV, changing the channel to Girly Cow. We sat there for about a good half hour, talking about how boring my sick days were and how Spencer managed to set an ancient artifact in the Yakima museum in fire. Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door that didn't even wait for a reply as it opened.

"Hello Samantha, how you feeling- Oh Carly I didn't know you were back" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah just got back today actually, it's okay for now…I'll just watch over Sam for now and Spencer could do it tomorrow morning"

Mrs. Benson glanced over to me and pursed her lips. "Oh very well then, feel better Samantha" She spook gently reaching the door knob. She pulled open but before she passed the doorway I spoke up.

"Oh Mrs. Benson" I called. She turned to look at me. "Yes?" I paused. "Thanks you know for taking care of me…" She smiled warmly. "Anytime Sam" I smiled back, she was about to close the door before I called out again.

"Wait you called me Sam"

"That is your name?"

I nodded my head slightly. "But you kept calling me Samantha before" She shrugged before answering. "Things change" and then she was gone, into her apartment. _Okay then…_

"That was weird" Carly commented. I nodded my head in agreement. "So did you and Freddie get along when he came over?" She asked taking another sip from her drink. _Ugh! I really wanted to avoid all Freddie questions and or discussions._

"I guess you could say that" I paused before asking. "Hey Carl's can I ask you something"

"Of course Sam" She replied placing her now empty cup on the coffee table and turning her frame to face me. "What is it?" I turned to face her direction before speaking.

"Let's just say hypothetically… that this girl has confused feelings about somebody and she can't tell if she likes him or hates him or maybe even love him…What should I- the girl do?" She narrows her eyes and cocks her head a bit to the side.

"You like Freddie?"

My eyes widen. I shook my head no vigorously. "What no!" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me an 'I'm not stupid Sam' look. "…Maybe a little" I mumbled. She squealed, a very loud squeal that I clamped my two hands over both my ears.

"Aw Sam that's so cute!" She cooed. I rolled my eyes. "Cute?" She nodded her head vigorously and clapped her hands together. "I always knew you two would get together"

"Wait…What?"

"Okay maybe I didn't always know…but I kind of figured, I mean Freddie being over his crush on me-"

"How do you know Freddie's done with his crush on you?" I asked.

"He told me" She replied in a 'duh' tone. "When?" She shrugged before answering. "A while ago"

"How come he never told me? Or you never told me?" I questioned. "I didn't think it was important" _Important? The nub's been in love with her since forever and now he's magically not. _

"So what do you mean by confused feelings?"

I ended up telling Carly everything. From the first day I told him I was sick and he told me she was in Yakima. To Mrs. Benson and I playing scrabble, Freddie and I watching to movie and our 'almost' kiss (which she squealed again) to me taking his pear pod (that I still had).

"Can I ask you a honest question?" Carly asked. I nodded my head. "Anything Carls"

"Have you been having these 'confused feelings' since you kissed him?" _Damn, she's good._

"That was a long time ago"

"It was two years ago" She confirmed.

"That's a long time"

"Okay…Well have you?" She pressed. I sighed, _I couldn't lie to the girl…I would want her to tell me the truth._

"Kinda?" She smiled a knowing smile. "So does he like you?" She asked. "No are you crazy! He hates me" She gave me another look but this time it read 'You're kidding, right'. I gave out another frustrated sigh. "Okay he doesn't _hate _me…but he sure as hell doesn't like me"

"You don't know that…" She said in a sing-song voice. I narrowed my eyes. "I mean he could be saying the same thing right now"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he could be saying 'Sure as hell Sam doesn't like me'" She explained. "I highly doubt he's saying that" She shrugged. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by the door opening to reveal once again Mrs. Benson.

"Hello Carly, Samantha" She greeted. _Really? Samantha…didn't we get passed that already?_

"Hi Mrs. Benson" Carly smiled.

"Sup?" Was my only response.

"Samantha, Freddie would like to know if he could get his pear pod back." She asked.

"Why didn't he come and get it?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure…But do you have it?" I gave her a quick nod before pulling out the item from my back pocket and placing it in her hand. She smiled. "Thank you Samantha" She said before leaving.

"Why is she calling you Samantha again?" Carly asked. I shrugged, "Why didn't Freddie come here and get his stupid pear pod?" I asked, this time it was her turn to shrug.

"Maybe he's busy"

"Pshtt…with what his AV dorks?" Carly rolled her eyes but chuckled. "I don't know…maybe"

I shook my head no. "I think he's avoiding me."

**DUN DUN DUN… is Freddie avoiding Sam? Or is he busy? Will Carly help with Sam's situation? Will all feelings be confronted? Next chapter Sam will be going back to school! **

**I think there are like 2 or 3 more chapters till it's the end…that's sad… But check out my other story iGo to Orlando! **

**OKAY REVIEW! For 'SEDDIE' Oh & for Sundays…Sunday's truly suck =[**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam's Pov**

It's been two whole days since the incident with the pear pod. I tried texting the nub, no answer. Going to his apartment, he was out or 'busy.' I swear the next time I see that boy, I will kick his ass so bad he'll never try to ignore me again, because NOBODY ignores Sam Puckett, nobody.

"Sam were going!" Carly shouted. Ugh, yes I'm returning to Ridgway after a whole week of freedom from that place, I have to return. But I'm a bit anxious to see Freddie, whoa never thought I would say that.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I groaned coming down the steps, fixing my blonde curls with my fingertips. Carly smiled as I reached the last step.

"Come on Spencer's waiting for us outside and who knows how long it'll take till his car catches on fire..." She stated, grabbing her bag from the chair and swinging it over her shoulder. I smiled slightly and nodded my head. I followed her out the door. I glanced over to the Benson's apartment before continuing down the hall. "I'm sure he really was busy Sam." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Carly…Doing what?" I asked.

"Umm…like you said AV meetings?" She practically suggested. I shook my head. "No Carl's I'm pretty sure he's just ignoring me."

"And why would he do that?" She questioned, making our way down the steps to the lobby. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno that's what I plan on figuring out when I get to school." I tell her. She seems a little worried. "You promise not to hurt him right?" I chuckle a bit.

"I promise I won't hurt him…much." She shakes her head and laughs.

"NO TEENAGE GIRLS IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert screeched.

"Damn dude…you can make a girl go deaf." I said covering my ears.

"Good, now get out!" He shouted making his way to his office and slamming the door behind him. That man was even more strange then Gibby.

"So much is wrong with that guy." Carly laughed.

"You read my mind." I said opening the back seat of Spencer's car.

**/**

Carly and I enter Ridgeway high together. "I'll see you in science Sam; I have to ask Wendy something about the homework yesterday." She said making her way down the hall. "Really Sam, don't hurt Freddie!" She called over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes, mostly to myself. I started walking over to Freddie's locker, fortunately he stood there having his back towards me, talking to some guy I didn't recognize. I walked towards him quietly.

"...That's good right?" The guy asked. Freddie shrugged his shoulders. The boy peeked above Freddie's shoulder. I smiled and waved. "Hey there, don't think I've ever met you before." The boy spoke. He was a bit taller than Freddie and had slick blonde hair and green eyes. Freddie turned around to see me standing there. His eyes widened a bit, not knowing I would show up in school today.

"Oh um hey Sam." He greeted sheepishly.

"Oh this is Sam…" He trailed off.

"Um yeah… Can I talk to Freddie." It was more of a statement then a question. He smiled and nodded a bit before leaving, whispering something in his ear, thinking I wouldn't hear him.

"Don't blow it man, she's smoking." And with that he smiled towards me and left. I smirked to myself; hey it's not every day that I was called 'smoking.' Freddie glared at the boys retreating head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…um didn't know you were coming back to school today."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"What, I haven't been ignoring you." He said not making eye contact.

"Oh really?"

He hesitated before answering. He sighed. "…Okay I've been ignoring you." I punched him in the arm. He grabbed it in pain. "Owe Sam!"

"That's for ignoring me you nub!"

He kept his hand on his sore spot on his arm. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Yeah you should be." He nodded slightly. "So why have you?"

"Why have I what?" I punched in him on the arm again. "OWE! Stop doing that!" He yelled.

"Then stop playing dumb!" I yelled again.

He sighed once again. "I can't tell you." I furrowed my eyebrows together and frowned.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"It means…I like living."

"What the hell are you talking about Benson!" I practically shouted.

"It means, I like you Sam!"

**AHHH! Freddie admitted his feelings…What will happen next? Well you probably know already. But don't let that stop you from reviewing!**

**SO REVIEW =].**


	8. Chapter 8

**One thing before the story: iOMG ! Never saw the preview on TV but on youtube & I can't wait =] **

**Sam's Pov**

"I'm sorry…what?"

Freddie sighed before staring at the ground and mumbling something. I cupped my hand around my ear to make a 'C' shape. "Sorry…can't hear you." He sighed again and looked up.

"I like you…a lot." He paused. "I didn't come for the past few days because I was confused…I mean I've had a small crush on you for a while but now…" He trailed off.

"So…you like me?"

He nodded his head a bit and stuffed his hands into his pockets. I punched him in the shoulder. "OW! Sam all you had to say was 'not interested Freddie but thanks for the offer'" I rolled my eyes. I took a step closer so that we would were about three inches away from touching. I stepped up on my tippy toes to be exactly face to face with him.

"I am very interested…and thanks for the offer." Freddie eyes widened a bit to my words. I punched him in the same shoulder again. "OW!"

"Took you long enough!" I yelled. He simply smirked as he placed one hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer…if that was possible. I smirked to as I stepped up on my toes again. He brought his lips to mine slowly. I let my eyes close for this one. Soon enough it began a dominance battle. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were interrupted by a sudden shriek.

"OMG." **(A/N: Sorry couldn't help myself XD)** Freddie and I turned simultaneously to find Carly there with a surprise yet knowing smirk on her face. "Sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt…" She said quietly with her smirk still in place as she walked around the corner. Freddie rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand nervously.

"So um." He paused again. "What are we?"

"I'm pretty sure were humans…"

Freddie gave me another 'be serious look' and I laughed a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Pick you up at seven?" I smirked to myself.

"Nah."

He looked confused, and a bit hurt. "No?" I shook my head.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

He smiled and nodded before taking a piece of my curls and wrapping it around his index finger as we both leaned on the lockers. He kept his smile and I couldn't help but smile either. "Didn't think we would get together this way." He said.

"What way?"

"You getting the flu." He chuckled a bit, I did too.

"Well are you saying that you actually pictured us together…?"

He shrugged a bit a blush on his face. "Maybe…" I smirked again.

"Hey…where were we before we were interrupted?" I winked. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Damn you're beautiful." I rolled my eyes but smiled at his compliment.

"Damn you're such a sap." He shrugged innocently before leaning down and kissing me softly.

It defiantly wasn't an answer people would expect when they asked how the two got together… But it didn't matter to them, all that mattered was that they finally found someone that they couldn't love (hate) more.

**Corny ending…I know. Last (short) chapter of the story =[ hope you enjoyed.**

**Now everyone listen up: Everyone must watch iOMG ! It has to be more viewed then iSaved your life! April 9****th****!**


End file.
